Destined to Greatness
by Eu sunt Dracul 1
Summary: A new universe full of Angels, Devils and Dragons yet no one familiar around. No matter where he is, he will still protect the innocent and ascend to greatness. Maybe something even more GokuxHatem.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo guys! So this is the rewrite of 'Unbreakable Bonds' which I forgot somehow lol. I have decided to turn it into a continuation.**

 **Hopefully this will too turn into a successful story and will be original. Okay maybe not 100% original since I'm basically using character from each verse lol.**

 **Anyways, let's get to the story**

 _ **CHAPTER 1: TOO CLOSE FOR COMFORT**_

The first thing when he would do when he return home was to hug his son and his wife tightly. He knew that his wife will be angry at him for leaving them alone for so long. But in the end, he will be on her good side in no time like always. Then he will make up for the missing time by spending it with his son.

That's what he thought what he would happen.

But the fate had decided to play one different card.

Right now, he was standing outside the destroyed house of Master Roshi. In front of him laid the dead bodies of his friends and in his arms was the dead body of his son, Gohan.

Tears fell down his eyes without any resistance. Remorse and rage were clear on his face.

He was late to arrive on Earth. He had no idea that Frieza was alive after Namek exploded and that he was returning for revenge.

Frieza arrived before him with his father and unfortunately no one at that moment was able to stop them.

Even Vegeta wasn't strong enough to defeat them and died bravely fighting them.

If only he knew something like this could happen. If only he was fast enough to reach Earth.

Goku's thoughts were immediately interrupted as Shenron suddenly appeared in the sky.

That could mean that either Piccolo summoned him to bring everyone back or Frieza somehow was able to summon him. But since he could still sense Frieza's energy means he is nearby too.

He was hoping that the latter wasn't the case and he would reach Piccolo before them.

Without wasting any time, the saiyan flew towards the place where the Dragon was summoned.

As he reached the place where all the Dragon balls were gathered, Goku saw the person responsible for all the destruction and suffering.

Frieza and his father were standing in front of Shenron and besides them was Piccolo who was lying badly injured and unconscious.

"Friezaaaaaa!" yelled Goku in rage

"Oh look who is here? The main star who arrived late at the party" Frieza smiled menacingly looking at Goku.

"Is this the monkey that almost killed you, son?" asked King Cold unimpressed.

"Don't be fooled by his appearance, father. He is far stronger than he looks." told Frieza.

"You will pay for what you have done, Frieza!" shouted Goku as he charged at Frieza.

But before Goku could attack him, Frieza immediately turned towards Shenron and said

"My wish is that you erase that damn monkey from this world... entire universe!"

"Your wish has been granted. This is farewell." said Shenron before disappearing and with that all the Dragonballs scattered throughout the world again.

The wish instantly had its effects as all the energy drained from Goku's body and he fell on the ground.

"No! This can't be happening! Not like this!" said Goku as his body slowly started fading.

"Haha you poor little saiyan..Don't worry as a parting gift we will soon destroy this miserable planet so you don't have to worry about it in afterlife" said Frieza smugly.

Goku tried to use all his energy to stop them destroying this home but he wasn't able to move a single muscle.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to be defender of Earth. Yet here he was lying on the ground helpless.

The only thing he could do right now was apologize to his friends and family as darkness engulfed his vision and his body faded out of existence.

"Forgive me...everyone..."

 **DxD UNIVERSE**

It was an average day for the shopkeepers in the Underworld Market. Everyone was putting on their best smile and their best offers trying to get more customers than their competition.

While, the market of this particular area was further away than most of the cities in Hell, it was still very crowded. it wasn't as big as the normal markets and had the looks of a rural market, but the number of customers were easily more than dozen times than of that of any normal market.

Among the crowd, three individuals could be easily distinguished by their clothing. All of them were wearing long gray cloaks and their were faces almost entirely covered. Without caring about the people who bumped into them, they approached an elderly shopkeeper.

"Welcome to Samuel's poison shop. We sell the rarest and most lethal poison in the Underworld. What kind of poison do you want?" asked the elderly shopkeeper with a devilish smile.

"You dare to name your shop that bastard!?" said the larger figure in anger

"Calm yourself, we are not here to make a scene here." told the other figure.

"We are looking for the place where the illegal auction is being held." told the smallest figure in a low voice.

The shopkeeper looked at them in surprise when he heard that.

"W-what? You guys must be misinformed. There is no illegal auction going on around here." replied the shopkeeper sweating nervously as he put on his most convincing smile.

"We are in the black market of the Underworld, old man. Nothing present here is legal so drop the act." told smaller figure.

"Maybe this might help you remember," said the larger of three as he brought out a small box and showed it to the shopkeeper.

"This box contains 40 gems and each gem easily cost around 1 million crowns. Still, remember nothing?" asked the larger guy.

Without wasting any more time, the elderly devil snatched the box from the guy and hid it under his worn out coat and a disgusting glee formed on his face.

"Ah, that auction! I remember now! Old age sometimes affects my memory, you know?" jested the shopkeeper.

This seemed to further irritate the larger figure as he growled in annoyance.

"F-Forgive me, the auction is held for the highest and richest class of Devils and we aren't allowed people about it." told the shopkeeper.

"Just tell us, where is the place?" asked the other guy in an impatient tone.

"Alright, alright. Just keep your voice down and follow me, okay?" said the old shopkeeper as he hurriedly closed his shop before escorting the group.

After a few minutes of walking and many turns in narrow streets of the market, they finally stopped before a large bizarre building. It was quite surprising how well the large building was hidden in a rather small market.

"It seems you guys are new here so you might need someone like me who can help show around. Newcomers are easy targets for greedy bastards." said the shopkeeper.

He was looking at the trio with a lecherous smile. Of course, he wasn't going to let go of free coins especially the ones that walked to him.

"No. That might be all. You can leave now." said the larger guy.

"Are you sure? I-"

"Enough. Get lost before you regret it." threatened the smaller one.

The shopkeeper flinched a little hearing this. This guy's tone was calm yet dangerous at the same time. Realizing that he could get not much from them, he quickly left the group alone.

A sigh of exhaustion escaped the larger guy when the shopkeeper was finally out of their sight.

"I still don't get it. Why is this black market is still going on?" asked the larger guy as all three of them started removing their cloaks and masks.

The larger guy was a man who appeared to be in his mid-thirties and was about two meters tall with spiky, orange hair. He was the ultimate rock of Sirzech, the leader of the four Satan's.

"I agree with Surtr. These guys are selling a lot of illegal and dangerous stuff here. I can destroy this market in a single blast if you want me to," said the other guy.

The other man appeared to be in his late twenties and was wearing the traditional Shinsengumi uniform, which consists of a hard hakama over a kimono, with a white cord called a tasuki crossed over the chest and tied in the back. He was the knight of Sirzech and the best swordsman in entire Devil world.

"We are not ordered to destroy it, Souji Okuta. As much I myself detest this place, our mission does not allow us to do such things." said the smaller one.

It was a woman in her early twenties with silver hair and she was wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head. She was the queen of Sirzech's peerage, Grayfia.

"The Underworld blackmarket is one of the primary trading centers for many noble class Devils. Destroying it would only cause more fights and disputes among Devil ranks," Grayfia said calmly.

"Is this the right place?" asked Surtr.

"Only one way to find out," Grayfia said as they headed towards the entrance of the building.

"Is it a wise decision to go in there without a disguise? I don't want to brag but we are quite recognizable people in the Devil World. Wouldn't it cause a problem?" asked Souji.

"No, that disguise was only to get to this building without any auction is apparently attended by noble class devils and celebrities. Even the peerage of Lord Sirzech will be treated as common folks here. That's why we won't have to worry about anything," Grafia informed him.

"What exactly are we looking for again?"

 **FLASHBACK**

Grayfia was walking calmly in the hall of Gregory mansion. She was heading towards Sirzech's office.

Walking towards the end of the hallway and taking a left turn, she reached the office and was about to enter when she heard noises from inside.

" Mom, this is the final time I told you before; I'm not interested."

It was Lord Sirzech's voice and it seemed he wasn't in his usual carefree mood.

"How could you be so selfish? At least think about us."

"I told you, for the last time. NO MEANS NO."

"Fine. Do whatever you want to."

As that was said, the door opened revealing Venelana Gremory. Her eyes widened a little in surprise when she saw Grayfia standing just outside the door, but then smiled at her. Grayfia bowed down in respect before Venelana left her with Sirzech.

"My lord, I don't mean to interfere into your private affairs but is everything alright?" asked Grayfia.

Sirzech stared at Grafia for a few minutes before letting out a sigh of exhaustion.

"No, everything is not right. It's my parents. They...well...want me to marry you," Sirzech informed her with an uncomfortable smile.

Grayfia couldn't help but give him a look of confusion. Sure, she and Sirzech were pretty good friends but saying that they are something more would be exaggerating it, let alone marrying him.

"I know, I know. I had that same look when they asked me for that. But the thing is they want grandchildren to extend their lineage and according to them, someone as strong and beautiful as you would be perfect to become one of the Gremory," Sirzech explained before continuing again.

"Of course, I told them nothing was between us but they are too stubborn. Anyway, back to the matters at hand, I summoned you here because I have a mission for you in Blackmarket."

"Blackmarket? Why there?" asked Grayfia.

"Before, I tell you why. I want to know if you could sense something strange?" asked Sirzech with a curious smile.

Now that he mentioned it, there was a strange energy in the air for quite a few days.

"Yes. It's very inconsistent and thin but still there." muttered Grayfia as she tried to focus more on it.

"Most of the Devils might not be able to sense. Even the high-class ones. Now that brings us to our original topic. You see, I have heard some intel from our people that they have sensed the same but more powerful energy from one of the items that is going to be open for bidding in tomorrow's auction," Sirzech informed her.

"How powerful?" asked Grayfia.

"Enough to dwarf an ultimate class devil and reduce a large portion of the Devil World to ashes."

To say Grayfia was surprised to hear that would be an understatement. She was quite furious and a little terrified, not for herself, but for the fact that if something were to go wrong millions of lives would be lost.

And the fact that Blackmarket has its hands on it meant only serious trouble.

"I see. Do you want me to retrieve it and take care of the dealers?" Grayfia questioned while trying to be as calm as possible.

"Yes. But I want you to do it without violence or any commotion," Sirzech told her.

"You can't possibly mean..." muttered Grayfia knowing what her king was suggesting.

"Yeah, I want you to buy the item from the auction."

"This is ridiculous. Why won't you just let me do it the easy way? In fact, why is that place even running?! You know the place is the home of scumbags and illegal trades. Why not blast it to oblivion already?!" Grayfia questioned, raising her voice in frustration.

Sirzech watched her silently as his queen was glaring daggers at him. He knew Grayfia wasn't one of those people who easily lose their temper but the current situation was not in their favor.

"I understand the reason for your anger and trust me if I had the choice I would have destroyed that place decades ago but we are in no place to do that. If we try to do such thing, it would cause internal war as that place is quite important for many high-rank devils. And if that happens, our enemies would choose this moment to attack the Devil world. So our best option here is to retrieve that item quietly," Sirzech countered.

Grayfia let out a sigh in defeat as she finally understood the logic and reasoning behind that decision.

"I understand. I will head for the auction tomorrow," Grayfia submitted.

"Surtr and Souji will be joining you for this mission too," Sirzech added.

Grayfia simply bowed in reply before she left Sirzech alone in his office, he was looking at her with a sad look on his face.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

As the group entered the building, they were escorted by a staff member of the auction. The auction was taking place in a huge hall. The design of the hall was such that if the auction wasn't held in the hall, it could have easily been used for opera shows. Gesturing towards the three empty chairs in the middle row, the staff member took his leave.

"How ironic, the people who were supposed to serve and protect the system of Devil world are taking part in the most illegal auction," Souji commented as they took their seats.

"Our mission is just to buy that item. The rest of auction is none of our concern...yet.' Grayfia told them before looking at that stage as the auction finally started.

As the auction went on, the patience of group was wearing thin. Even Souji who was the calmest person in Sirzech's peerage was hard pressed to keep in control.

Deadly weapons, artifacts, rare species of Youkai - most of them just children. Everything from common to extremely rare was included in the auction.

"Bastards!" a low growl came from Surtr.

"Is no one going to ask or bother how they got these Youkai children or what happened to their parents?" Souji said gritting his teeth.

"Most likely bought out or killed. After the auction, most of these kids will be pitted against each other for their master's entertainment or even worse, turned into sex slaves," Grayfia added in dangerously low voice.

She found her patience slipping every passing minute but then she heard the announcer say something interesting.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, now the highlight of the show you all have been waiting for."

As he said that, a huge metallic cage descended from above onto the stage. In the cage was an unconscious young man, who heavily restrained with chains and had a black collar around his most notable features of the young man were his gravity defying spikes of hair and his handsome face.

"Woah" Grayfia's breath caught in her throat as she glanced at the man.

It wasn't just Grayfia who was mesmerized by the look of him. Every female in the audience was gasping and commenting about how handsome he was.

"Well well, he is quite a looker. Even Sirzech would be jealous of him." commented Souji with a small smirk.

"You alright, Grafia?" asked Surtr noticing Grayfia who had her mouth hanging.

"Y-yeah." Grayfia stuttered while trying to compose herself.

'Shit. Control yourself, Grayfia. That was really unprofessional of you.' Grayfia screamed internally at herself but when she looked at him, she couldn't help but be in awe at how handsome he was.

Even more so than Sirzech or any man she ever met.

Once again, the voice of the announcer roared through the hall breaking her out of her trance.

"This man is no ordinary man. He was summoned through a sealed gear that we found in the same place where two heavenly dragons, Ddraig and Albion, were sealed. He might be the one who sealed them or helped the three factions during the war or maybe he is the one who killed the Biblical God and Satan"

Loud gasps and murmurs filled the entire hall.

"Haha lies. We were present during that war. This man wasn't there." said Surtur

"Of course he has to lie to sell him at the highest price he can." told Grayfia.

"I doubt it. I don't believe he actually is what you claim him to be. In the current situation, he is not even a match for a low-class devil, let alone someone that powerful." said a member of the audience.

A wide smile formed on the announcer's face when he heard that.

"Ah, I almost forgot to tell. We have suppressed his real power using the collar made from powerful spell around his neck. We didn't want him to stir unwanted attention and be found before the auction."

With a snap of his fingers, the collar fell on the ground. A powerful wave of energy emitted from the man knocking down anyone standing, pushing the audiences further into their seat.

"Did you sense that?" asked Surtr stunned.

"Sense that? I can almost see that energy. It's way too dense!" Souji replied equally surprised.

"That's same strange energy. Just more powerful. Way more powerful. It seems our target is not an item but a person," Grayfia concluded.

"Ah, ladies and gentlemen, you are in for a treat. It seems our most prized item has finally woken up. Even we, the auction house staff, has not seen it awake yet. But don't worry, those chains and the cross can conduct enough electricity to knock out an ultimate class devil," the announcer reassured the audience.

Grayfia felt her gut wrenched when she noticed that the announcer was referring to him as an object.

The man slowly opened his eyes before shaking his head trying to regain his focus. Confusion was visible in his eyes. His gaze turned from the announcer to the audience. In an instant, the confusion was turned into something else. His eyes widened in shock and hate. Letting out a low growl, the man struggled to get free of his restraints.

"Oh no, you don't," the announcer said as he gave a nod to the staff members behind the stage. An instant later electricity started coursing through the chains and the screams of the struggling man filled the entire hall.

"AHHHHH!"

"This is nothing like before," Souji realized as he felt his energy increasing drastically.

Soon, the screams turned into a yell.

"HAAAAAAA!"

The sound of metal clanking was heard before the man broke free off the chains.

"Impossib-"

The announcer could not complete his word as the man suddenly materialize in front of him before delivering a devastating punch to the announcer's face.

Screams of horror and panic erupted from the audience, as the announcer's head exploded into small pieces of meat and brain matter. Everyone started to push each other away and ran towards the exit for the sake of their lives.

"Shit!" Grayfia cursed under her breath as even she couldn't follow the moments of that man.

Immediately, security surrounded the man. Nervousness and fear evident in their eyes.

Grayfia wasn't sure if they were stupidly brave or just suicidal as they were not even strong to stop a high class devils let alone someone strong as him.

"Souji, we have to get them out of here! They are way to weak for hi-"

In an instant, the man fired several ki blasts obliterating the entire security team before anyone could realize what had taken place.

"I don't think he was trying to kill anyone of them. The way he fired all those energy blasts and punched that man, he was trying to knock them down. But his senses are likely way too overwhelmed. He has no control over his own strength right now" Souji analyzed the situation.

"Whatever he is trying to do is making situation worse. He's too dangerous as of right now. We need to calm him down."

"This won't be easy but we have to do it nonetheless."

"You there! What's your name?" Souji shouted over the chaos trying to get the man's attention.

That did seem to do the trick as the man turned his gaze towards them. But instead of providing them any answers, he simply glared at them.

"Alright suit yourself."

After that being said, the group dashed towards the man easily reaching lightning speed. Surtr moved behind him, trying to punch him from his blind spot. Without looking behind, the young man blocked it with one hand. A huge crater was formed beneath them by the sheer force of the punch.

In a swift motion, the man connected his leg in Surtr's stomach knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying out of the hall.

"Brute force alone isn't going to help you in a battle," Souji observed as he summoned multiple youkai from his body.

The man was surrounded by hundreds of bird-like Youkai with black wings and crow heads, dressed like mountain hermits and dog-like Youkai with a cloud around their bodies that gave off sparkling lightning.

"You're full of openings. All of you," the man muttered.

Before Souji could even blink, the man appeared in front of him. A rain of blood sprinkled the hall as all of the youkai Souji had summoned exploded into million of pieces.

'Impossible! I didn't even see him move. How was he able to kill all of them without me noticing?'' thought Souji as shock and fear were now evident on his face.

Drawing out his sword, the strongest swordsman swung at his opponent with blinding speed but all of the attacks were blocked with a single fingertip by the mysterious man.

Souji was watching him with a shocked expression. He was supposed to be the strongest swordsman in entire Devil world but this man was blocking his attacks as if he was toying with a baby.

Suddenly Souji's gaze turned towards the ceiling, acting quickly the swordsman moved away from the man. The next moment, a huge foot slammed down onto the spiky haired man crushing him down. It was Surtr, who had transformed into his giant form and was now easily towering the building.

A smirk formed on his face as his opponent was supposedly crushed under his foot. But it soon faded, as the man lifted his foot easily with his left arm.

Trying to seize this opportunity to attack his blind side, Souji and Grayfia leaped at the man.

"HAAAAAA!"

With a yell, the man released a powerful wave of invisible energy from his body. Unlike before, this energy not just knocked the team away but destroyed almost everything within 100 km radius.

The once famous black market was now turned into nothing more than a barren land. Grayfia was the first one to regain her senses. As she took notice of her surroundings, she saw her teammates knocked out by the attack.

Shit. This guy, whoever he was, was dangerous. Extremely dangerous.

Even being the strongest queen and nearly rivaling the power of the Four Satans themselves, Grayfia doubted she could win against this man by herself. Pulling herself up, Grayfia formed a huge ball of demonic energy in her hand and hurled it at the spiked hair man, who too threw a blast of energy in return.

As both the attacks collided, a huge explosion covered the entire battlefield. The force of attack would have sent Grayfia flying away like a ragdoll had she not decided to fly away after releasing her attack.

"Damn it. Not only he was able to form that attack easily but also managed to overwhelm my attack" Grayfia observed as she watched the destruction from above.

Grayfia flew towards the man firing more energy blasts. She smirked a little when she saw him dodging the attacks by performing backflips.

Surtr suddenly appeared behind him trapping him in a bear hug.

"Now, Grayfia!" Surtur yelled while struggling to hold him.

Though their initial plan was to capture the man alive, now looking at how badly things had turned out, they realized they had to finish him off.

With a nod, Grayfia formed an energy spear in her hand before flying towards them aiming for the man's heart.

"Kaioken!" yelled the man as his entire body was surrounded by a red aura.

'His power! It's...off the charts! W-what is he!?' Grayfia stopped in an instant as she felt his energy.

Without any effort, the man broke out Surtur's hold before he delivered a strong punch, knocking him out cold. Before Grayfia could recover from her shock, the man instantly appeared in front of her and launched a barrage of punches and kicks at her. Grayfia tried her best to dodge them but the speed of her opponent was far above her level. She could feel her bones almost breaking under every punch he delivered.

Beaten badly, Grafia tried to pick herself up but found it nearly impossible to do so. The man was standing just above her and he was preparing an energy blast to finish her off.

"ARGH!" the man suddenly winced in pain closing his eyes.

Grayfia felt his energy dropping down drastically. Perhaps it was from the overexertion of his body. The man was started panting heavily and the red aura disappeared. She had the opportunity to finish him off but she herself was in no better condition. Grayfia uncharacteristically chuckled at this. Talk about tough luck.

As the man opened his eyes, Grayfia saw him giving her a look of confusion. The eyes that were once filled with anger and hate were clearing now replaced by confusion and surprise.

"Wait...you are not him..." he said in low voice, almost a whisper before falling onto her completely unconscious.

A sigh of relief escaped Grayfia's lips before she removed the unconscious body from her. That was close. Far too close for comfort. Facing death was not a pleasant experience that's for sure.

"Grayfia, are you alright?"

She heard Souji calling as he struggled to walk towards her.

"Yeah, a few broken bones but I'm alright," Grayfia said while forcing herself to her feet

"Finally went down, huh?" a smirk formed in Souji's face as he saw the unconscious body.

"We were extremely lucky that he was already exhausted before. Seems like he was already weakened" Grayfia stated calmly

"If he is this strong in his weakened form, I can't imagine how strong he is in full health. Anyways, what should we do about him?" Souji asked her.

"Our mission still remains the same. We will bring him back to Lord Sirzech," Grayfia answered as she picked up the unconscious body and threw it over her shoulder.

"That doesn't seem like a good idea but I guess orders are orders," Souji said as he walked over to the unconscious Surtur and threw him over his shoulder as well.

"Let's meet with Lord Sirzech immediately."

With that said, both of them flew away towards the west of the horizon. Grayfia couldn't help the uneasy feeling in her gut. Something was telling her that things were about to change due to what happened today.

For good or Bad? That was something she herself wasn't sure of.

 **A/N: Welp this is the first chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. So this is what if scenario where Future Trunks never arrived on Earth. I was going to use Super characters but I don't like Super except for Zamasu and Hit. They are only cool thing about Super.**

 **Anyways, favorite, follow and don't forget to leave a review.**

 **EuSuntDracul1 out for now**.


	2. Chapter 2: On The Loose

**A/N: Hi, guys, what's up? It's been a while. Sorry about the delay in this chapter. A Christmas gift tom me, i guess ;)**

 **Anyway, Merry Christmas and a happy new year to you all!**

 **CHAPTER 2: ON THE LOOSE**

Panic.

That was the only word that could describe the situation in Gremory Castle. Zeoticus Gremory and Venelana Gremory almost busted through the door of Sirzech's room. There was a clear look of worried on their faces.

Even Sirzech, who has usually has a smile on his face, was having trouble surpassing his emotions.

"Did you feel that, son?" asked Zeoticus.

There was a moment of pause before Sirzech replied.

"Yes, I did. It's not a good news. That energy we felt, from whatever weapon or person it originated from, can easily rival Four Satans."

There were no surprised or shocked expressions on Sirzech's parents' faces as they know there was a high possibility of that being true.

"Are you going there now?" Venelana asked.

"Yes. This matter is too large for me to ignore."

"You should take your entire peerage this time. Even with your power, this threat might be too much for you alone." his father advised.

Another moment of pause.

"I don't think I can do that as they are already there." told Sirzech.

"You think they can handle this?" asked Venelana.

"No, which is why I am going there."

With that said, Sirzech summoned a teleportation circle instantly. But before he could step into it, another teleportation circle appeared in the room.

From the circle, an injured Grayfia along Suiji who was carrying Surtur stepped out. All of the Gremory members rushed towards them.

"Grayfia! Suiji! What happened?!" asked Venelana worried

Grayfia opened her mouth to speak but instead violently coughed out blood.

"I...we.."

"We found out the source of the energy and it wasn't a weapon. It was a human." told Suiji

"A human? Was he a sacred gear wielder?" asked Sirzech.

"No. I don't think he did. His physical power alone was more than enough for all three of us."

All of the Gremory members had their eyes widen in shock hearing this.

"That's impossible! No way a human being can have that insane amount of energy!" said Zeoticus.

"Yes! You must be mistake"

"In this case, I agree with Mom and Dad. No matter how much training a human can undergo, they can't reach our level without sacred gears." said Sirzech.

That was true. No way an inferior race like humans can reach that level without help of an external source.

Everyone was arguing if it was indeed human or some other race but had their attention turned towards Suiji and others when Grayfia winced in pain because of her wounds.

A small sympathetic smile formed on Sirzech's face.

"Forgive us for our stupid manner, Grayfia. I will call the healers to patch you guys up."

With that said, Sirzech called for the guard in the room. Immediately, a group of four guards entered into the room.

"Take all of them to the healers."

The guards bowed in response before asking Sirzech's peerage to follow them.

"Oh and before you go, Grayfia, I want to ask. What happened to that human?" asked Sirzech.

"We captured him" replied Grayfia.

Sirzech opened his mouth to ask further but Grayfia knowing this already spoke up.

"Yes, he is alive."

Sirzech chuckled a bit. He didn't know whether5he should be impressed or scared by how easily Grayfia can read him.

That's the best queen in their underworld afterall.

"I'm surprised by your skill. You guys surprised me by capturing such a dangerous individual."

"We...didn't defeat him. He fell unconscious from exhaustion from his previous battles most likely." told Grayfia.

It was clear on her face that she wasn't happy about this. It was just the fact that she and others were not able to save thousands of devils that were killed there.

No, it was much more simple yet selfish than that.

It was her pride.

It was because how easily the strongest queen was thrown around like a ragdoll by that stranger.

"Well, we are really lucky then. So where is that guy now?" asked Sirzech.

"Yeah about that...We were going to bring him here but considering how strong and dangerous he is, we thought it was better not to bring him in the castle." replied Suiji a little nervous.

"Where is he then?" asked Venelana

"Cocytus"

As Grayfia said that, there was absolute silence in the room.

"Was he that evil?" asked Sirzech

"Yes...no...i mean I certainly have no idea. He destroyed the entire Black Market and areas around it. But it seemed more like a reflex action. He was being tortured by devils there"

Nobody in the room could believe what they just heard. They felt and know this guy was strong but to destroy an entire region of Underworld as a mere reflex action was totally absurd.

One thing Sirzech was sure about right now that this guy was clearly not a human.

"I imprisoned him there because he was too strong for normal prison and dungeons in the Underworld." told Grayfia with her usual sincere attitude.

"A wise choice indeed. In any case, you guys should focus on recovering from your battle. I will attend to this matter from here." told Sirzech.

Grayfia and others along with the guards bowed down before leaving the leader of Satans with his parents.

"This is very concerning."

"Your father is correct, son. The destruction of that market will cause among nobles."

"I don't care about those corrupt assholes. In fact, it's a good thing that guy destroyed it. He saved me years of headache and planning to shut that place down. Though I still am sympathetic about the loss of lives there." said Sirzech as he slumped down in his car.

"And what about that guy?" asked his father

An exhausted sigh escaped from Sirzech's lips as he put a hand over his hand.

"Maybe save him if he is not guilty."

"You know that not an option, Sirzech. The nobles and victim families will demand justice. They will want the murderer's head.." told Venelana not happy with Sirzech's attitude

"Well, they are welcome to do it themselves. I'm not going to kill someone who probably didn't do it on purpose. Not to mention it was due to their illegal bidding and methods, that this destruction was caused in the first place."

With that said, Sirzech stood up and formed up a teleportation circle in front of him.

"Anyways, I myself am curious about this guy. But I am not stupid to go alone as I might not able to handle him alone. I need some...calculations about him."

"I doubt he will help you." told Zeoticus

"Well you know curiosity is a dangerous thing and curiosity is his everything."

Afted that, Sirzech stepped into the circle and teleported instantly.

 **A FEW MOMENTS LATER**

Sirzech wasn't sure where exactly he was right now. First, he never intended to teleport into a forest. Secondly, this forest doesn't resemble anything in the Underworld. Lastly, last time he check it was day time not night time.

Something was clearly not right.

Before Sirzech could analyze anything any further, a barrage of demonic energy ball was hurled in front of him.

Using his extraordinary speed, Sirzech easily dodged them but instead of hitting the terrain behind, they stopped immediately. They soon changed their form from balls to spears and targeted Sirzech again.

This time the leader of Four Satans made a large ball of Power of destruction in front of him to erase the attack.

Sirzechs inherited the Power of Destruction from his mother. This power allows him to eliminate anything it touches.

One of the most powerful abilities in all of the Underworld.

But to Sirzech's surprise, his energy ball vanished just after the first spear collided with it. He was sure that he had put enough energy in it to erase all the spears judging from their energy.

It was as if someone reduced the effect of his demonic energy.

A small smirk formed on Sirzech as he realized something.

"So that's how it is."

Dodging the rest of the spears, Sirzech flew into the sky.

Stopping at a considerable height, Sirzech formed a gigantic ball of destruction. This one was as huge as a hill.

"Oi oi, that's enough"

Suddenly, a young man appearing in his early twenties, with light blue eyes and green hair appeared out of the shadows.

"What's the matter, Ajuka? Afraid?" asked Sirzech with a friendly laugh.

"Not really but i rather you not destroy my pocket dimension." replied Ajuka Beelzebub calmly.

"You were the one who attacked me first. I'm only returning the favour."

"I was merely testing if all the boring court meeting and politics made you rusty." told Ajuka

Vanishing his ball of energy, Sirzech descended down to meet his friend and rival.

"And what do you think?" asked Sirzech with a smile.

"That you are still the same naive and idiot devil as always." chucked Ajuka.

"You know it's weird i wanted to teleport to your castle but instead i got here." told Sirzech.

"It's a defence mechanism. You don't suppose any devil can come to my domain without permission, do you?"

"True indeed." chuckled Sirzech.

"So what brings you here? I suppose it's not regarding Satan position?" asked Ajuka.

While his expression hasn't changed much but Sirzech knew Ajuka was never interested in that position. In fact, he dislike even the mention of it as he was constantly asked the same question over and over again.

"No, it's regarding something else."

Ajuka raised his eyebrow in curiosity hearing this.

"I don't suppose you know this but Black Market has been destroyed."

"Really now? How?" asked Ajuka

"It was an individual who did this. A human, according to Grayfia." told Sirzech.

"It's about time someone who did your jobs for you lazy idiots."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sirzech not happy with what he was implying.

"You know what I mean. You guys are like bottom bitch of nobels at this point." replied Ajuka

"Try to say that again"

"Gladly"

A red aura formed surrounded Sirzech as they glared each other. Ajuka himself had an hostile aura in response.

"You guys fight like little kids! Haha!"

A female voice gained their attention. It was Serafall along with other Satan who had arrived there.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sirzech

"Your mother told us about everything that happened, Sirzech-chan" replied Serafall with a playful wink.

Sirzech sighed deeply hearing this.

"Do you not trust enough to tell us about this?" asked Falbium Asmodeus.

"It's not like that. I wanted this to bea secret. Nevermind, we are going there."

 **COCYTUS**

As the group teleported to the harshest prison in Underworld, they were met by a view of huge ice mountains all around them. Second thing, they felt was the extreme cold.

The only one not being bothered by the cold was Serafall.

" Well, she is quite comfortable with cold." remarked Ajuka.

"Her specialty is ice spells. What do you expect?"said Sirzech.

It took them few minutes to fly to the exact location of the prisoner. The sight wasn't pretty to say the least.

The guy was encased in ice and on the ice coffin several magic seals were placed.

Sirzech couldn't help but feel bad for this guy Grayfia must be either too desperate or mad to imprison him like that.

Or maybe both.

"Woah last time I saw someone imprisoned like that, it was Samael. Your Queen is really something, isn't she?" remarked Ajuka.

"He is really handsome, isn't he, Sirzechs-chan?" said Serafall looking at him8n excitement.

"You are still straightforward as always." sighed Sirzech whom Serafall replied with a laugh.

"Anyways, let's get this over with."

With a gesture, Ajuka removed all the magical seals.

"Now let's get him out of ice."

Before anyone of them could take a step further, the entire ground started shaking violently.

Without a question, the origin was the prisoner himself.

"This isn't good, Sirzech! At this rate, he will accidentally free all the prisoners including Samael!" shouted Serafall.

Things might get out of control if they don't do anything now.

What's up with this guy accidentally destroying everything? First Black Market and now Cocytus.

"Ajuka!"

The Beelzebub heir nodded in response taking his hint.

In next instant, Ajuka created a pocket dimension barrier within 4 km radius.

A few moment of continuous shaking later, the ice case shattered.

Multiple shockwaves of energy was released from the prisoner's body. The group had to brace themselves to avoid getting blown away the waves.

"I had doubts about your Queen's decision but now that i feel this guy's energy my doubts are clear." admitted Ajuka

As much as Ajuka hates admitting it, he himself as one of the strongest people in the world was feeling nervous in this guy's presence.

The prisoner was looking at the group with a serious look on his face.

Suddenly they heard a loud growling.

"W-what's that?"

"Is he summoning a beast?"

Another growl was heard.

"Hehe, sorry about that. I'm hungry right now. Do you guy have some food?" said the prisoner with an apologetic smile.

Everyone sweat drooped at the sudden goofiness of the guy.

"Er...yeah. Sure...uh...?"

"Oh yeah. My name is Son Goku." told tue guy with a smile.

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.i will update my Overlord fanfiction next.**

 **Anyways, favorite, follow and do leave a review.**

 **EuSunt Dracul1 out for now**


End file.
